The Dark Fox
by cecld16
Summary: One of the most evil beings has reached Beacon Hills and the gang have realised in horror they can't defeat it but only a darker more dangerous evil can. They must bring back the Nogitsune and to control it, the spirit must inhabit in its former host...Stiles. But this time the host will be the one in control...hopefully.
1. Preview

_The first thing I felt when I woke up?_

 _Hunger..._

 _Pure hunger..._

 _It wasn't like anything I've ever experienced before._

 _I needed to sate it as much as I needed to control it._

 _Scott said he would help me._

 _But he doesn't get it._

 _No one does._

 _Because the Nogitsune wasn't the true darkness._

 _It brought the darkness out in me..._


	2. The Beginning

Ever since the darkness had gripped Beacon Hills everyone was running out of hope. A demon, a real demon had come to Beacon Hills and wrecked havoc. Bodies cropped up everywhere. Scotts Pack had tried to fight but to no avail. It wasn't any typical demon either. Deaton had called it Abandon, a high ranking demon, more powerful, stronger, faster, out matching them in everyway.

Stiles father was on the brink of losing his job again, too many bodies popping up everywhere. He didn't know what to do. Lydia was going stir crazy, so much death, even she a banshee couldn't cope. Most nights she screamed herself awake. The pack were reaching their braking point.

It didn't help abandon could go into their dreams and turn them into nightmares, they didn't get much sleep, none of them did, apart from Stiles...for some reason Abandon was unable to reach his dreams.

"Hold him!" Deaton snapped as they rushed into the vets. Lying Liam on the table, Deaton quickly working on Liams wounds and giving him some sedative to stop him screaming in pain. Another battle with the demon, another battle lost. Liam was almost killed.

Scott hovered over his beta, frantic. Kira beside him.

"Scott! Whats going on?!" Stiles voice demanded as Stiles ran into the vets, slamming the door behind him, looking ragged around the edges.

"We were ambushed, I should have acted quicker" Scott cried.

"Its not your fault" Kira told him firmly.

Stiles stared, pale faced at the sight of Liams battered body. He cringed. Poor kid he thought.

An hour later they were standing around a sleeping Liam, his hurt badly but he should heal up soon Deaton had said.

Malia was with Derek and Lydia researching about the demom, Stiles had been with them before he'd rushed to the vets when he'd heard Scott and Liam had been attacked.

Scott had his head in his hands, Liam had been seconds away from death.

From what Stiles had heard Scott had almost had his heart ripped out, literally but Liam had jumped in the way, it had been heading towards Scotts heart, Scott would have died but because of Liam the demons hand had been diverted of course and ended up in Liams stomach instead.

The demon seemed to have a thing for pulling hearts out of its victoms chest. But only the hearts for some odd reason so when its hand went through Liams stomach, it just pulled its hand out then beat the living crap out of Liam then left.

Which made Stiles feel sick.

Suddenly his phone rang.

Stiles picked it up, hurriedly pressing speaker when he saw it was from Derek.

"We...found something" Derek said.

Though this should be great news as they had been researching for weeks with no luck but then why did Derek sound so grim?

"What is it? And why do I get the feeling we won't like what ever you've found out?" Kira asked warily, walking closer to Stiles.

Derek's dark sentence that gave Stiles the creeps and sent shivers down his spine was simply three words... "Because you won't"


	3. The Foreboding

They were soon all standing around Lydia, Derek and Malia, who had a old dusty looking book out. They all looked tired, the demons nightmares that had kept them all up. Apart from Stiles who was standing there, drumming his fingers on the wall impatiently. Unlike the rest of them he looked stressed yes but there were no bags underneath his eyes. He looked alive and as awake as ever.

"So, what did you find? Or do you always liked to be this vague?" Stiles demanded when Derek refused to speak at first.

"Give me a minute" Derek mumbled, trying to collect his thoughts.

Malia let out a sigh then opened the book to the correct page though she even looked as grim as Derek and maybe more worried, ever since they'd got there, leaving Liam and Deaton at the vets she'd been shooting Stiles odd worried looks.

They all crowded around to get a look.

Scott inhaled sharply then looked at Stiles worriedly, in fact they all looked at Stiles worriedly.

Stiles felt like his heart had jumped down his stomach, a layer of sweat covered his skin and a uncomfortable turmoil in his stomach.

He picked up the book and read the page out loud shakily...

"The only creature to ever defeat Abandon was a dark fox spirit called the Nogitsune. When the world was new, spirits, demons and all kinds of different creatures dominated the world. It was a time of chaos, pain and strife. Dark sprits and demons sometimes worked together. It is known in the legends Void and Abandon worked together to create as much chaos in the world as possible intill Abandon betrayed the dark spirit. As many know you should never offend a trickster spirit. In a rage the Nogitsune banished Abandon from this world, to never return. It continued its wave of destruction across the world, only when humans started to dominate the earth, the dark spirit vanished, some say it is waiting for someone to summon it back to the world, to course chaos, pain, strife to the world once again"

Kira winced thinking about her mother...

Stiles licked his lips nervously, his heart thudding hard in his chest as he remembered his possession.

"Stiles..." Scott said slowly.

"What!" Stiles snapped, slamming the book down on the desk with a thud, trying to not let it show how greatly that had affected him.

"Is there anything else?" Kira asked.

Lydia replied shakily "Only that the Nogitsune was the only creature to ever defeat Abandon"

"Though maybe its another Nogitsune, the one it describes seems too powerful to be the one that possessed you" Derek told Stiles.

He winced, trying to suppress dark memories but he shook his head and said darkly "Theres only one Nogitsune named Void. It gets its power from feeding from chaos, the world was much more chaotic back then, so naturally it would be stronger" Stiles physically shuddered as he said the name of the Nogitsune.

Derek frowned as everyone stared at Stiles questioningly, he crossed his arms as he asked "How do you know that?"

Stiles gave a bitter laugh "You think I was trapped, alone inside my own mind? Thats not exactly how it works. The Nogitsune's was always with me, our minds, thoughts often were..." Stiles fidgeted trying to think a way to word it without freaking his pack out "closer than you think"

Everyone eyed him but Stiles looked away from them at the floor.

"So, what now?" Kira asked.

"You're not doing it!" Malia snapped suddenly glaring at Derek, her eyes flashing blue.

"We might not have a choice!" Derek retorted.

"What are you talking about?" Scott demanded, but his voice trembled slightly.

Stiles felt like everything inside him was going to explode as soon as Derek answered. Please he pleaded with himself please let Derek not be saying what I think his saying!

"I think...I think we need to bring back the Nogitsune" Derek said hesitantly.


	4. The Choice

"No!" Malia snapped while an uproar of everyone else at Derek's suggestion.

Next was almost chaos at what Derek had said, everyone jumped into the argument, most were in Stiles defence, who was oddly quite afterwards. Malia looked ready to punch Derek in the face.

"That thing killed Allision!"

"You can't let Stiles face it again!"

"His been through enough!"

"I'm just saying-"

"Well don't just say Derek!"

"Guys…"

"We'll find another way"

"-Not putting Stiles in danger like that"

"Guys!"

"No way are we bringing that demon back!"

"Technically its a spirit not a demon"

"I don't care!"

"Stiles isn't going near it ever again, you hear m-!"

"GUYS, SHUT UP, WOULD YOU LET ME TALK!"

The argument was cut of as Stiles shouted at all of them, they turned to him, almost like they'd all forgotten he was in the room with them.

He turned away from them, wringing his hands together, Stiles didn't speak for a while, then he closed his eyes, directing his question at Derek and taking some deep breaths "Is there really no other way?"

"Stiles, you can't seriously be considering-" Scott said taking a step forward but stopped at Stiles sharp look.

"This choice is about me, I should be the one to make it. I don't need you all deciding what I should do for me" Stiles told the group, he looked at Derek again.

"We've been looking for weeks, almost months. Everyday dead bodies crop up, we're running out of time and this is the only answer we've found" Derek said slowly.

"But the Nogitsune is dead" Scott said, frustrated.

"No, you can't kill it, remember? Its a spirit. Its spirit is inside that fly, trapped inside the box Isaac caught it in. Just because its….body died doesn't mean it died" Derek told Scott he hesitated on the word body, glancing at Stiles, who didn't bother hinting his small shudder at the reminder.

"You sure about this?" Lydia asked Stiles.

Stiles leaned on a book shelf, looking upwards as he replied shortly "No, but we've got to do something"

Lydia turned the books pages, a certain page she came to was all in a different language.

Japanese…

"This is a ritual actually talks about a theory on how to control the Nogitsune, we translated it…"

Kira frowned "Theory?"

"No ones ever used it before to control the Nogitsune, thought its been used to control other powerful spirits and supernatural creatures, though only the ones that are able to posses people" Lydia said factually.

"Wait, there are other supernatural creatures that possess people?" Malia asked, looking a little shaken.

"Yeah quite a lot actually" Lydia said.

Kira read the ritual, as she read, she started to look pale and looked a little sick then Kira turned to Derek "You can't be serious!"

"What is it?!" Scott asked, worried for Stiles.

Before Kira said anything she looked at Stiles who shook his head silently. Kira looked down, not answering Scott.

Stiles knew by her expression what ever the ritual was it wasn't good, he didn't want to freak Scott out any more than he was or give the Alpha a reason to stop him from doing it.

Malia looked just as shaken but she was squeezing Stiles hand, letting him know she'd be with him in what ever he decided to do.

"So your saying if we're able to control it, we can use it to fight Abandon?" Stiles asked Derek.

Who nodded, looking grim.

Stiles ignored any feelings or fear or doubt, Malia's contact also helped him breath more calmly and he didn't feel as panicked or dizzy anymore.

Stiles looked at his pack, steadily, putting on a brave face.

"Okay, lets go and get the Nogitsune back then"


	5. Humanity

Deaton looked over the page in the book, he looked very grim as he read it. Stiles was with him with Malia, though no one else was there with him, he didn't want them to know what the ritual said as he had the feeling what ever it was was not good.

"So?" Stiles asked.

"Its possible yes but-"

"But what? Is the ritual really that bad? I won't have to sacrifice myself again will I?" Stiles joked shakily.

"Its not the ritual thats the problem, the problem is its result" Deaton muttered.

Malia looked even more pained, looking away.

"What do you mean?" Stiles demanded.

Deaton looked up at him, his eyes intense as he said "Because you may have to give up something worse than your life…your humanity"

Stiles felt like someone was strangling him, it was hard to breath "Wha..?"

"This ritual controls the Nogitsune much like how the Nogitsune controlled you but on a bigger scale. The Nogitsune still needs a host to come back probably, a host that is familiar to it"

Stiles hands clenched the side of the table, he knew he was turning a pale white colour as he muttered "Right and? Why is something telling me there is more to this than you are saying?"

"Because there is" Deaton said simply.

He looked Stiles straight in the eyes as he said "The ritual works like how the Nogitsune controlled you. But instead you both will merge with each other completely and this time you will be in control not it"

Stiles frowned "That doesn't sound so-"

"It wouldn't be if thats all it was" Deaton stated.

He looked down, reading the book out loud for Stiles to hear "From then on the host will no longer be human, he/she will become a Nogitsune, a dark fox spirit. Their human instincts replaced by the fox's. The Nogitsune urges and instincts would be the most difficult to control but if the host manages this they will be able to use the Nogitsune's power to their own free will. Though be warned the darkness in Nogitsune's are strong and could easily overwhelm the host, which could simply make way for a more powerful and dangerous Nogitsune that could be unstoppable. This is among the many reasons why this ritual to date has never been tried before and anyone who wishes to do so must take extreme care and only in a life and death situation may this ritual be tested"

Stiles shivered, his eyes wide, his voice rising, near panic "So what y-your saying is, if I go through with this I-I won't be human anymore and theres a chance I could turn out just as dangerous and evil as void if not more so?!"

Deaton didn't answer.

"You don't have to do this Stiles" Malia told him, her eyes pleading "You heard what he said"

Stiles didn't say anything, wringing his hands together, he licked his lips nervously.

What to do?

"I think I need to think about this" Stiles told Deaton, who nodded, looking understanding and maybe a bit sad.

Stiles went home, Malia followed him, his comfort.

"What do you think?" Stiles asked as he sat in his room, looking up at the ceiling.

"I think its up to you what you decide to do. I'll back you either way" Malia said, pulling him closer to her.

Stiles gave her a small smile as he said "What did I do to deserve someone like you?"

Malia smirked though her answer was serious and sweet "Everything"

She kissed him sweetly on the lips, Stiles responded eagerly, their kiss became something more, something more desperate.

Eventually they both had to come back for air.

Malia stared at him, trying to memorise everything human about him, even with Stiles fear she knew in her heart what he'd decide to do, he was to dam noble to do anything else.

"More people will die if I don't" Stiles said, he seemed to be trying to convince himself as well as her.

"Their could be another way" Malia said.

"What way? While we're talking the body count is going up, Abandon is killing people more people!" Stiles said, his hands going through his hair in frustration.

Stiles takes her hands in his, squeezing them as he said softly "I-I don't think their is another way"

Malia looked at their hands, then she told him, looking him steadily in the eyes "If this somehow ends up in your death I'll dig up and kill you all over again, got it?"

Stiles barked a laugh.

"Got it" He promised.


	6. The Ritual

"You don't have to do this" Scott pleaded once again.

"Yes I do" Stiles replied.

The whole pack was there, Stiles had told him their decision. Apparently the rituall would knock him out at first, then they would leave him in the basement of Dereks burnt home, making sure to lock him in and tie him down just in case, with mountain ash around the basement.

Mountain Ash had been Stiles friend, now it would be his enemy, he felt slightly sick thinking about it.

They were all outside, next to the Nementom, from here Deaton would summon the Nogitsune and it would claim Stiles, then the true ritual would begin.

"Okay, lets start" Deaton said.

Most of the pack were shooting Stiles looks of sympathy, Stiles ignored them, trying to focus on what he was doing.

Deaton had told him to empty his mind, to allow the Nogitsune in, to be calm but despite that his heart was thudding hard in his ears and he could feel his palms were sweaty.

The pack formed a circle around him.

Liam who was a little better had been setting the gasoline around Stiles as well, they needed fire for this ritual lots of it.

He soon joined the pack in a circle around him.

Deaton lit the match and started to chant.

Then everything was burning hot, fire circled Stiles, the view of his friends disappearing. Smoke filled the air and filled his lungs.

He could hear the pack chanting and reciting what Deaton told them to.

 _Empty your mind_ Stiles thought, _empty your mind and stay calm._

Deaton had started to burn different herbs in the fire, Stiles could smell them.

He couldn't make out any of his packs faces over the fire, not one…he was alone…

Then after a couple of minutes of nothing happening the ground underneath him rumbled.

He heard some shouts of surprise but Deaton shouted over it "Ignore it! Keep chanting!"

Suddenly the rumbling stopped but Stiles let out a pained gasp as he felt a presence in his mind, a dark evil presence.

Trying to overwhelm him, take over.

Stiles dropped to his knees, chest heaving and hands going to his head, scratching and grabbing at his own hair and pulling, feeling like he needed to rip what ever was inside his head out.

The pain then rocketed through his body.

His vision blurry.

The chanting stopped and the fire diminished, he could barely make out someone running to him, grabbing him, asking him something over and over again that he couldn't make out.

Then surprisingly he heard Deaton over all the other worried voices.

"I'm sorry Stiles, nows the most disgusting part" He drew a knife, then sliced his own arm, blood pouring into a small container.

"What are you doing? You didn't tell me about this part" He heard someone snap, was that Scott?

"Blood from the Druid or the spell caster which will bind this ritual to Stiles and make sure the Nogitsune is bound inside him, unable to escape and bound to his body and soul" Deaton said, his voice strangly sounding more ancient and echoey to Stiles ears.

Then as his vision blurred even more so he could barely see he felt someone press something to his lips.

Stiles opened his mouth autermatcally, letting the liquid slide in, despite how much it stank.

As soon as it touched the inside of his mouth Stiles started to gag!

No! No! No!

That wasn't any liquid, that was blood! Deatons blood!

A part of him remembered this part of the ritual, knowing he had to swallow.

But the stronger half of him tried to puke it up, not allowing himself to swallow, it was like someone had given him poison and expected him to swallow it down, thats how bad the blood tasted.

"Deaton!" Someone snapped.

"This has to be done!" Deacons odd echoey voice growled back.

"His right, let him do what he has to do. Do you want the Nogitsune to take over?Then let him do it!" A more female voice growled.

Suddenly Stiles felt someone put their hands over his mouth and tilting his head back forcibly.

If he didn't swallow he would choke!

"Swallow it! Stiles, do it!" He heard Deatons voice growl.

So…he did…

As soon as the blood slid down his throat, Stiles gagged, feeling himself being let go.

His throat burned, like he'd eaten fire, his eyes watered.

His hands went to his throat, gasping for breath.

Dizziness echoes throughout his body, then pain and the dark presence in his mind seeped everywhere he could feel pain, a ice coldness froze in his veins.

So much pain…

It felt like something had grabbed him and was ripping him apart from the inside.

Stiles screamed, his scream of pure agony.

Then everything went black and he welcomed the darkness waiting for him, anything was better than this _pain._


	7. The Pain

Scott caught Stiles body before it hit the ground, his eyes wide with fear.

"Okay, quickly!" Deaton said, standing up, having let go of Stiles after he'd forced the blood down Stiles throat.

They were going to go to Dereks basement in his house.

Everyone hovered around Stiles body worriedly as Scott stood up, cradling the human like a baby, he looked so fragile like this Scott thought.

Stiles skin had paled to a almost deathly white colour much like before when the Nogitsune had taken over, the only difference there were no bruising or ugly bags under his eyes, giving him a much healthier ,apart from the paleness of his skin, look.

They all reached Derek's house then his basement, Deaton had already set up, the basement was equipped with a steel door and a chair in the middle, restrains tied to the chair.

Scott laid Stiles down in the chair, tying him down.

"You sure about this?" Malia asked worriedly.

"Despite the ritual we can be only sure who is in control once he wakes up. And even if Stiles is in control he will be a Nogitsune. A dark fox spirit, it can be hard for them to control themselves, even in the best of times"

Scott winced, Deaton had told everyone what the ritual would mean after Stiles decided he would do it.

Stiles would no longer be human.

That alone frightened him but not him, he was frightened for Stiles.

A selfish part of him was thinking, what if Stiles no longer wants to be friends?

"So, now we wait?" Lydia asked.

"Now we wait" Deaton agreed.

When Stiles started to feel aware again, his ears attuned to sounds he'd never thought he'd hear, insects singing in the night, worms moving underneath the soil, cars driving near the road but he'd been sure they weren't that close to the road?

He breathed in through his nose, knew smells overwhelmed him. A wet dog smell that Stiles wrinkled his nose at, _wolf_ , a strangely familiar smell that he didn't know what it was, _fox_ , a scent of decay and death yet strangely it wasn't a bad smell, _banshee,_ his mind supplied him the names of what he could smell, even though he had no idea how his mind would know that, another smell like wet dog yet fainter and far more appealing, _coyote_ and one more smell, a scent of hot spice and mystery…magic, _druid_ …

But then their was a more delicious smell that scented the air around him, it was very faint but there, like him smelling fish and chips when he was hungry.

And he was _starving_ right now.

"His waking up" He heard.

Stiles eyes fluttered open, noticing at first the restraints that he was tied in and where he was.

His eyes were sharper, taking in every speck of dirt in the air, every mini crack in the walls to the smallest ones his human eye sight wouldn't have been able to pick up on.

"Stiles?" He heard worriedly.

Stiles finally focused on who was talking, realising while he'd been admiring his new eye sight they'd probably asked him a couple of questions by now and he probably should have responded.

But it was like he'd been reborn, everything looked so different and it was so hard to concentrate.

Stiles relaxed a little as he saw it was just Deaton and Scott…

Scott was closer to him, looking really worried.

"You stink buddy" Was the first thing that came from his mouth.

Mmm, he should really work on filtering things, thats probably not what you are meant to say after you'd been turned into a nogitsune but hey it was the truth.

Deaton and Scott who had looked very tensed up both relaxed quickly as he said this, Scott chuckled more in relief than anything else.

"How do you feel Stiles?" Deaton asked him carefully.

How did he feel…?

 _Hungry…_

 _Starving…_

 _Feed…feed…_

How was he this hungry? His stomach ached. His veins burned.

 _So hungry._

"Hungry" Stiles breathed out.

His nostrils flared, taking in that delicious scent in the air but that was just teasing him, where was it coming from?

"Sure, I'm sure I can-" Scott started to say, turning around.

Deaton held out his hand "I don't think he means human food Scott"

Stiles blinked, of course he meant human food? Why would he…?

Stiles stared at Deaton confused who assured Scott over to him, suddenly getting out the knife he'd cut himself with, Stiles cringed away from him.

Not looking at Stiles he told Scott to hold his hand out and to grap on to Stiles own.

Then without warning Deaton dug the knife into Scotts arm, who yelped in pain, both of them were about to pull away to demand what Deaton was doing then Scott stiffened, eyes widening.

Stiles looked where Scott was looking and his eyes widened, black veins like when Scott was taking peoples pain away were leaving Scotts wound, circling down his arm, into his hands.

Stiles couldn't help but stare at the veins, his eyes focusing on them with a strange hunger.

Then they reached Scotts fingertips, then pulled from him to Stiles own hand, as soon as Stiles felt and saw black veins in his own hand, going up him arm, from Scott, a slice of pain ran through his body, feeling the pain Scott was feeling but he didn't just feel pain.

 _Ecstasy…._

 _Pleasure…_

 _Satisfaction…_

 _Power…_

The more pain he took, the more these feelings heightened, overwhelming the pain. Stiles wasn't aware his grasp of Scott had tightened incredibly so, with a strength, he never used to have.

 _It was a rush._

A rush he didn't want to end any time soon but he soon felt Scotts arm being ripped away from his grasp.

The feelings quickly dying, left over a small tingle of power running through his veins and satisfaction, his hunger sated for now.

Stiles gasped for breath, suddenly realising he must have stopped breathing while he'd been taking Scotts pain.

He closed his eyes, feeling a knew sense of power and strength inside him.

" ** _Oh…_** " He whispered, unable to form any words to describe what that had felt like and how he was feeling now.

Slowly he opened his eyes to see Scott watching him, shock written on his face, Stiles gave him a weak smile but it almost felt like a smirk than a smile, the way his lips moved up in a different way than he meant it to.

No wonder Void had liked taking Scotts pain so much, that had felt… _amazing_.


End file.
